Ninjago - A New Story
by Verona Flamey
Summary: Two words: New Ninjas. Now, follow the new story of Ninjago, along with Kaitlyn, Haylee, Maia, and Skylar. Note: After chapter 4, they're older. Note: This was first on my account. Note: Cover was made by the wonderful NancyDrewified.
1. The Maia Chapter

_ A girl's voice shrieked. Her hands were instinctively over her right eye. She was crying, the tears making her wound sting even more. A boy was at her side right away, a guilty, surprised and worried expression on his face._

_ "Maia, are you alright?!" He cried, looking like he was on the verge of tears._

_ Maia continued to bawl. Another girl ran up. "KAI! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She gasped._

_ "I-I, I mean, my sword, I mean," Kai stammered, his hands on his face._

_ Maia lifted her hands off of her right eye, revealing a long, deep, bloody scar. She looked at Kai sadly, then turned to the other girl. "Nya, can you give us a second?"_

_ Nya nodded. "Of course, Maia."_

_ Maia glared at Kai, then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Kai, you're my best friend. Promise you'll never leave."_

_ "I promise," Kai replied, surprised. His sword had just scarred her eye. And she wanted him to stay?!_

_ "Good," Maia smiled, and hugged Kai again. And he hugged her back._

* * *

Maia gazed dreamily at the ring on her finger. In one week, she was marrying her best friend. She couldn't believe it! She rubbed her scar over her right eye. It reminded her of Kai. It reminded her of pain. The pain that made her love him even more. She remembered the promise that he had broken . . .

* * *

_Maia opened the door to Four Weapons. "Hello? Kai? Nya? Is anyone here?"_

_ Maia looked around for a bit. She had just got back from a vacation, so she had no idea what had just happened during the last week*. Then she saw the closed sign on the door. Gasping, quietly, she wondered how long they were closed for. And where was Kai?!_

_ Months later, Maia sat sadly in her house, watching TV. Kai was gone. She was sure of it! He had broken the promise . . ._

_ "And these are the ninja who won the Ninjaball Run! How did you do it?" The reporter asked the ninja who had won Ninjaball Run._

_ "Well, it took teamwork and-" _

_ Maia sat up immediately. She would recognize that voice anywhere. That red ninja was Kai! She grabbed her coat and ran out the door._

_ Maia squeezed through the crowds. She could see him! She ran up to him and gave him a hug._

_ Kai was surprised someone was hugging him. He looked to see who had hugged him and saw, "M-Maia?!"_

_ Maia looked up at him and smiled. "Kai! That really is you! Since when are you a ninja?! Where have you been?!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You broke our promise . . ."_

_ Suddenly, Maia was surrounded by four other ninja. "So, Kai, introduce us to your friend already!" The one in green said, smiling._

_ Kai squeezed Maia's hand "I'll explain later. Let's go meet everyone."_

* * *

Maia smiled at the memory. She could remember how surprised she was and how amazed Kai was. She remembered when Kai introduced her to Sensei Wu, and he told her that she could live with them. She had gladly accepted and had gone to live with the ninja, then, about three months later, she became a ninja.

* * *

_Sensei Wu smiled at Maia. Maia had a bored expression on her face. The boys and Nya were off fighting again. Sensei Wu then had an odd thought. What if, she were a ninja too? It was definitely a strange thought, but maybe, just maybe, she had rediscovered Kai by fate. Fate to become a ninja. It was crazy, but it was worth a shot._

_"Maia, you seem bored. Would you like to try the training course?" Sensei Wu asked._

_Maia thought this was a peculiar question, after all, she wasn't a ninja, but accepted. She took off running. She jumped over the planks, dodged the swords, and then attacked the dummy, then tripped and fell over, laughing. _

_"That was fun! Did I do good?" Maia asked._

_"Y-yes! Very good!" Sensei Wu replied, astonished. The boys had taken a few tries to complete the course, but she had done it in one run. "Maia, how would you like to become a ninja?"_

* * *

Now, a week later, Maia, the pink ninja of the wind, was walking down the aisle towards Kai. She was indefinitely nervous, but she loved Kai and was happy this day had finally come! Then, there he was, in front of her. Smiling, she relaxed and all those nerves disappeared.

* * *

Two days after their marriage, Maia was running through the woods, sad and alone. She was a traitor! She had accidentally betrayed the ninja. Her husband. Everyone. Now she was lost, alone, and her heart was destroyed. Rain began to pour. Thunder boomed, lightning flashed. She ran through the mud and puddles until finally she stopped under a tree, shading her from the rain and she sat and cried.

* * *

Kai ran though the woods. "Maia? Maia?! MAIA?!" He called.

He could hear faint crying. He followed the sound of sobs and tears. He finally found his wife under a tree. "Maia . . . Come back to the bounty . . ."

Maia kept crying. "NO! Everyone must hate me!"

"I don't hate you, Maia," Kai reassured her.

"But I lead those STUPID serpentine inside the bounty and they attacked everyone!" Maia cried.

"It was an accident, no one thinks anything different of you. And if they do, they've got another thing coming!" Kai clenched his fists.

Maia smiled. She could always trust Kai to make her smile. "Alright. Let's go home."


	2. The Kaitlyn Chapter

An alarm was blaring. Maia looked at the screen. "Hey! There's a fire by Jamanakai Village!"

Lloyd looked at the screen. "I'll go Maia. I know you'd want to, but," He motioned to her stomach, "y'know."

Maia nodded, looking at her stomach, which was twice it's normal size. "It'll happen soon. Have fun!"

* * *

Lloyd dashed through Jamanakai Village. Villagers were running around in a panic. "EVERYONE! CALM DOWN!" Lloyd called.He glanced at the burning building. "Is anyone in there?"

A woman pointed to a window. Half out of the window was a young girl, about five years old. "Help me!"

Lloyd threw some water at the fire. His elemental power was quite helpful in situations like this. The fire was finally out.

Suddenly he heard a scream. It had come from the young girl. She had fallen and was now hanging out the window by one hand. "Help!"

Lloyd dashed up and, jumping towards her, caught her in the nick of time. She clung to him tightly. Lloyd hugged her. "Are you alright?"

She slowly looked up at her hero. "A-are you the green ninja?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

She sniffed. "I guess. Well, kinda." She looked at the floor. "I don't have a home or family."

Lloyd looked surprised. "What?! Your . . . and orphan?"

"Yes . . ." She sobbed.

Lloyd frowned. "Well, why don't you come home with me?"

She looked in awe. "Really?!"

"Sure! What's you name?"

"Kaitlyn," She said slowly, as if unsure. "Well, actually, my last name might start with 'G'. Cuz I used to have a necklace with my name on it, but the last name was faded, and I think it begins with 'G'."

Lloyd nodded. "C'mon. Let's go home."

* * *

Kai kissed Maia quietly. She giggled and planted a kiss on his fore head. Kai smiled, and was just about to reply with another kiss to the lips, when they heard voices. Lloyd entered the room with a small girl.

"And who is this?" Maia asked, smiling.

"Kaitlyn," Kaitlyn told them. "Lloyd rescued me from a burning building!"

Kai looked confused. "And you're here why?"

"She's an orphan, Kai, and I thought she could live with us, at least temporarily," Lloyd replied.

"She is so cute!" Maia cried.

Kaitlyn smiled, then turned around. She could sense someone coming. Then Garmadon and Misako entered. Kaitlyn hid behind Lloyd.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Misako asked.

Garmadon peered past Lloyd and saw Kaitlyn. He bent down towards her. "I won't bite. Come out."

Kaitlyn cautiously walked towards Garmadon. He eyed her closely. "What's your name?"

"Kaitlyn. Who are you?" She asked.

Garmadon exchanged glances with Misako. "I'm Garmadon, and this is Misako. Lloyd is our son."

Kaitlyn smiled slightly. Then she turned to Kai and Maia. "And who are you?"

Kai smiled. "I'm Kai and this is Maia." He rubbed her stomach and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Kaitlyn looked up at Lloyd. "Can you introduce me to everyone else?"

"Of course! Let's go," Lloyd replied.

Misako looked at Garmadon. "Do you really think . . .?"

Garmadon nodded. "But we need to be sure. We'll tell them later."

* * *

Kaitlyn looked at the training course. She watched as three ninja jumped around on it. The blue ninja landed a kick to the dummy. The white ninja dodged the swords. The black ninja jumped over the planks. A girl in red walked up to them.

"Lloyd! Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Kaitlyn," Lloyd told her, loud enough so the other ninja could hear.

The ninja in blue walked over, pulling off his mask. "Well, I'm Jay, this is Nya," he motioned to the girl in red, "that's Cole," he pointed to the ninja in black, "and that's Zane," he pointed to the white ninja.

Kaitlyn waved. Then she sensed something. Something bad was about to happen. She spun around to see something climbing through the window. She then looked down at herself. She was in a orange ninja suit! Screaming, she saw whatever-it-was climbing in was something she had seen before. In fact, she hadn't just _seen_ it before, she had_fought_ it before! It was a serpentine! But not just any old serpentine, the very same she had fought before.

"Kaliscar!" She growled. Turning to the ninja, who were in awe, she said, "He's a serpentine who is a descendant of Pythor."

"How do you know?" Cole asked, as the snake pulled himself in the window.

Kaitlyn sighed. "He monologues soooo much. I've heard it a million times." She rolled her eyes. "I've also kicked his sorry little butt a million times, and today's no different!"

Zane looked confusedly at Kaitlyn. "Are you a ninja?"

"I have no idea. This," she motioned to her outfit, "has never happened before! But I do sense things. I sensed Kaliscar coming." She turned around to face Kaliscar.

"I AM KALISCAR!" The serpentine announced. "I WILL SLAY YOU WITH MY-"

"Menacing abilities and strikingly good looks. Yada yada yada! I knooooooow! You've said it at least a million times!" Kaitlyn interrupted. "Can we get on with it?!" She lunged at the snake. He tried to dodge, but failed and found himself on the floor with a five year old on him.

"GET OFF YOU LITTLE CREEP!" He cried, struggling to escape the grasp of the young girl.

"You don't act any older than me! I'm more mature than you!" Kaitlyn laughed.

"Cuz _I_, unlike you, actually _had_ parents!" He taunted.

"Ohh you did NOT just say that!" Kaitlyn growled. "You just pushed it too far!" Kaitlyn jumped off of him and, barely giving him enough time to stand, began to attack him. Her fists and feet were furiously beating the snake.

The ninja watched in awe. She had never been trained, she had never met the ninja before now, and she had never known she was a ninja, yet she was acting as if she were a fully-trained ninja!

Finally, Kaliscar stumbled backwards and fell out the window. "I'LL BE BACK!"

"COURSE YOU WILL!" Kaitlyn cried as he fell. "YOU ALWAYS DO!"

"Wow Kait! That was amazing!" Lloyd cried.

"Thanks! Wait, does this mean I'm a ninja?!" Kait cried.

"Yes! You are the ninja of the sun and moon!" Sensei Wu proclaimed, walking up.

Kait beamed. She looked up at Lloyd. She felt like he was a big brother to her. She had no idea what secrets were about to be revealed.

* * *

Misako and Garmadon sat quietly at the dinner table. They knew they would have to tell Kaitlyn eventually, but there was no telling how she would react.

"Mom? Dad?"

The two looked up at Lloyd, who was looking at them with a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course Lloyd!" Misako told him, forcing a smile on her face.

Kait looked up at Garmadon and Misako. She sensed they held a secret. She eyed them eerily. "What are you hiding?" She whispered.

Garmadon sat up immediately and stared her straight in the eye. "What did you just say?"

"What are you two hiding?" She repeated, louder.

"We're not-" Misako began.

Kait tapped the side of her head. "I have a sense. I could sense it."

Misako sighed. "Kaitlyn, we have reason to believe-"

"That you may or may not be our daughter," Garmadon finished, looking at her with all seriousness.

The whole table gasped. Kait's mouth hung open. Lloyd looked at his parents.

"You can't be serious! I don't have a sister!" He cried.

"But you do. Five years ago, I had another child. A baby girl named Kaitlyn Riley Garmadon. She was kidnapped when she was one year old. We haven't seen her since. Of course, this was when Garmadon was still evil and Lloyd was still a boy, before he was turned older. If he hadn't been turned older, he would only be 13 today. I couldn't tell Lloyd, he wouldn't understand. Garmadon was heart-broken, reverting him even more evil. Now . . . We may or may not have found our long lost daughter," Misako told them.

Lloyd was taken aback. "My s-sister?" He turned to where Kaitlyn was standing to find she was no longer there. "Kaitlyn?"

* * *

Kaitlyn felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was Misako, Garmadon and Lloyd. Kait sniffed and put her head back in her hands.

Garmadon bent down. "Kaitlyn . . . We love you . . . Please . . . Would you accept us as your parents?"

Kaitlyn looked up, surprised. "You're . . . Giving me a choice?"

"Of course! If you don't want us, we just want you to be happy," Misako told her.

"I want you to be my parents and I want Lloyd to be my brother, but . . ." She trailed off.

"But?" Lloyd asked.

"Those people who took me . . . They let me go . . . I remember them saying how I wasn't meeting expectations or something . . ." Kaitlyn told them.

"What were they going to do with you, do you remember?" Garmadon asked, obviously interested.

"I don't remember . . . But I think they were a secret project or something . . ." Kaitlyn murmured.

"Then we need to watch out," Lloyd proclaimed. "We have a new enemy."


	3. Births and Mutants

The bounty was making a beeline to the Ninjago Hospital. Maia was ready. She held Kai's hand tightly. He looked at her worriedly. She was the first to have a child, even Jay and Nya hadn't yet, and they had gotten married before he had. Maia looked and felt sick. She whimpered, and squeezed Kai's hand again.

"We're here, Maia," Nya announced.

Maia nodded and stood up. Kai helped her through the hospital doors. He took a deep breath, and told the doctors everything. They nodded and took her to a hospital room. Kai just hoped that everything would turn out alright.

* * *

Everyone was in the waiting room. Kaitlyn sat on Lloyd's lap, beside her parents. Cole, Zane and Sensei Wu sat across from them. Jay and Nya stood together, looking worried. They expected Kai to come out any minute, with news that Maia had a baby, but no such luck. They had no idea what was going on inside.

* * *

Kai sat by Maia sadly. She was sleeping and hadn't woken up. The doctors said she was on the verge of death unless she woke. Tears were silently streaming down his cheeks. He bent over her body and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Please . . . Please . . . Wake up . . ." He whispered, indefinitely worried.

* * *

Nya looked at a small screen on her wrist. "Guys! There's an attack at the mountains near Jamanakai Village! I'll wait here, you guys better go check it out!"

"We'll stay with you Nya," Garmadon said, speaking for himself, Wu and Misako.

"Yay! Can I go too?! Can I, can I, can I?!" Kaitlyn asked, excitedly.

"Of course!" Garmadon told his young daughter.

"Take care of her," Misako whispered to Lloyd.

He nodded and they set off to where the attacks were.

* * *

Kaitlyn stood at the top of the cliff. "HELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO?!" She called, listening for an echo through the mountains.

"Quiet Kaitlyn!" Lloyd shushed her. "We need stealth!"

Kaitlyn nodded as the other ninja joined them.

"See anything?" Jay asked.

"Nothing that resembles an attack," Cole commented.

"I only see mountains," Zane added.

Suddenly, Kaitlyn sensed someone was watching them. She scanned the area but saw no one. Then she heard purring coming from overhead. Just the faintest noise. She looked up and saw two cat ears poking out from the cliff above. She pointed up and jumped onto the cliff.

"MROW!"

"AIEEEEEE!" Kait screamed and lost her balance.

Flailing as she fell, she suddenly felt two strong hands wrap around her and lift her up higher. Looking up, she saw a girl with pure white wings protruding from her back. Screaming again, she looked down at the ninja and saw they were fighting some whacked out animal creeps!

"What are those?! What was that?! Who are you?!" She cried.

"Those," the winged woman replied, "are Mutated Humans. Not just their body was changed, but their minds too. There's no time to explain anything else right now, I've got to help them before-" Suddenly an arrow zipped through the air and hit one of the woman's wings. She screamed out in pain and began to fall.

Kaitlyn screamed as the ground rushed towards them. She squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for the pain to hit, but it never did. Instead she felt someone grab them and push them onto another cliff.

"Gosh, you get into so much trouble! Hey, you," The girl with cat ears and a tail pointed to Kaitlyn.

"Me?" Kait asked.

"Yeah, you. Bring her to higher ground." She pointed to a tall peak with a small cave at the top. "Like there. Now go! I'll help your friends!"

* * *

"Why do I have to drag this lady up to there?!" Kaitlyn complained as she made her way up to the peak.

When she finally got there, she shoved the winged woman into the cave and jumped down to help her friends.

* * *

"What ARE these things?!" Lloyd asked, as a lion-like creature attacked him.

"I have NO idea!" Cole cried, as a spider-like creature pounced on him.

Jay shoved a falcon-like thing off the cliff. "HA!" It flew back up to where they were. Cole face palmed.

Zane quickly used spinjitsu on the falcon thing. It wobbled around, in a daze.

Suddenly, girl jumped down from the cliff above. Turning around, the ninja saw she had cat ears and a cat tail, yet she didn't look like the other creatures.

She smiled. "Hey ninja!"

The ninja immediately got in defensive mode.

"Hey, hey, it's alright! I'm one of the good guys!" She told them.

The ninja looked dubious. Then she took out the three creatures that had been fighting the ninja.

"See?" She smiled. The ninja were silent.

A whizzing sound broke the silence. Suddenly, the cat girl fell over, unconscious, an arrow in her arm. Lloyd grabbed her.

"We're under attack!" He cried.

"Guys!"

The ninja looked up and saw Kaitlyn. She motioned for them to follow her. They exchanged glances and followed the young ninja.

* * *

They lay the cat girl down on a cliff. Kaitlyn looked a bit shaken, but not scared.

"What happened Kait? Are you okay?" Lloyd asked, worriedly.

"I fell and this lady with wings caught me then an arrow got her wing and she fell and cat girl pushed us to a cliff and I took the wing person up there!" Kaitlyn pointed to the cliff above theirs. "But I'm okay."

Lloyd let out a sigh of relief. If Kait had gotten hurt, who knows how his parents would react?

"Wing person?" Cole asked, interested.

"Yeah! She's sleeping up there!" Kaitlyn pointed to the cliff where she was unconscious.

"I'm gonna go check it out," Cole mumbled, jumping up to the cliff above. He nearly missed the edge, but grabbed it in the nick of time. He looked at a girl with wings, short orange hair, and blue markings on her face. She reminded him of someone he knew.

Her eyes suddenly opened and she sat up immediately. She looked around, confused. "Am I dead?"

Cole laughed. "Nope! Thanks for saving Kaitlyn, by the way."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Are you _sure_?"

Cole stopped laughing. "Why would you be dead?"

"Because . . . You're here . . ." She murmured.

"Wha huh?" Cole asked, confused.

"Cole . . ."

"Wait- I didn't tell you my name yet-"

"Cole, don't tell me you don't remember me!"

"I've never met anyone with wings before!"

"So the wings are throwing you off huh?" She suddenly wrapped him in a kiss. "_Now_ do you remember me?"

"Wha- But- It can't be-" Cole stammered.

She traced the markings on her face with her fingers. Then suddenly she was engulfed with sparkles. Once the sparkles dissipated, she was left with shorter hair, and the wings and markings were gone. "Cole? It's me."

"S-Skylar?!"

"It is I! Skylar Ivy Desani!" She cried, jokingly.

"But . . . You disappeared!"

"Wrong! I-"  
She was cut off but Lloyd, who had climbed up after Cole. "Hey, you got a girlfriend, Cole?"

Cole smiled. "Why, yes Lloyd, I do."

* * *

"Alright, now tell us, Ms. Desani, what is this?!" Zane asked.

"Yeah, what were those things?!" Jay cried.

"And how do you know Cole?!" Lloyd asked.

"And how do you change from normal to not-normal?!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"I'll answer all your questions in due time!" Skylar told them. "Now, where to begin? I guess, from the beginning. I used to be Cole's girlfriend. We went on dates and had a wonderful time! I think we truly loved each other. But one day, I was walking through the park, to meet Cole, and some men in black suits jumped out and grabbed me! They were much stronger and I couldn't get away! They shoved me in an armored van and drove off. There weren't any windows in the van, so I didn't know where we went. I remember passing out and waking up in a small, cramped, dark, dingy, prison-like cell. Every day, the doors would open and we-"

"There were more people?!" Jay asked, in disbelief.

"Yes! Now let me finished!" Skylar growled. "Where was I? Oh right. Every day, the doors would open and we would be shoved into a cafeteria. About a year after I was kidnapped, they took me into a creepy, 'mad scientist' sort of room. They strapped me to a lab chair and began to inject me with a serum. It's what turned me and all these other people into mutants. But I escaped before the transformation was complete! So, I only have wings, slightly longer hair, and markings on my face. I escaped to these mountains with cat girl here and have lived here ever since. One day, I looked in a puddle and used it as a mirror and began to trace the markings with my fingers. Then, I looked normal again! I think it's because I escaped so early on. And now, I'M BACK IN THE REAL WORLD! With a real boyfriend," She smiled at Cole and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, another thing. Those mutants? Their body wasn't just mutated; their MINDS were changed too! They obey this project. The people in the project keep their identities hidden, so no one knows who they are. The few who escaped are the lucky ones. Although, I wouldn't call her lucky," Skylar jabbed her head towards Kaitlyn. "They said she 'didn't meet the requirements' whatever that means and dropped her in an abandoned building and set it on _fire_. NO ONE could know about the project and witnesses were not an option. Me and her," she motioned to the cat girl, who was still unconscious, "we escaped and have helped each other survive. They want us. We're witnesses. But, you have to be careful. These guys mean business. If you're serious about messing with them, you gotta have the right sources. That's me and her! We could be a huge help! Besides," She looked hopefully at Cole, "we have no where else to go . . ."

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Kaitlyn cried. "They saved me! Let them stay with us!"

"Of course they can stay!" Jay exclaimed. "That'd be so cool!"

Cole hugged Skylar tightly. She kissed him passionately.

"Ungh . . ."

Skylar turned around. "You're awake! Good. I've got news."

"News?" The cat girl sat up immediately. "Meeeeeow! Is it goooood news?"

"Yup! We're going to live with the ninja!"

"REALLY?! YIPPEE!"

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm Haylee Reagan Kedson. Or, at least, I was . . ." She looked sad and far away, as if remembering something. "I was kidnapped when I was one. Same as Kaitlyn here. I escaped with Skylar. But I was more mutated than her." She flexed her claws then smirked. "At least it helps me fight these creeps!"

"Epic!" Jay cried, then his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he announced, "It's Nya!" Everyone gasped happily. He shushed them and quickly answered the phone. "H-hey Nya! How are Kai and Maia? Really? That's great! Of course we had fun! And, I think we found more ninjas. Yep, we're coming right away! See you soon!"

"What did you mean 'more ninjas' Jay?" Zane asked.

Jay looked at Skylar and Haylee. "Oh, you'll see. But first, Maia had a baby girl! We have to get to the hospital right away!"

* * *

Maia smiled as everyone entered, but frowned as she noticed two girls she didn't recognize. "Hey guys! Who are they?"

"I'm Skylar Ivy Desani. Cole's girlfriend," Skylar informed her.

"Meeow! I'm Haylee Reagan Kedson!" Haylee mewed.

Sensei looked at the two mutants. "New ninjas, hm?"

Jay nodded, then looked at Kai and Maia. "So, who's this?" He asked pointing to the bundle in Maia's arms.

"This is Blaize Taylor Flamey!" Maia declared, proudly.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Nya squealed, looking at her new niece.

"Three new ninjas!" Garmadon exclaimed.

"Of course! Skylar, ninja of flight! Haylee, ninja of animals! And Blaize, ninja of flames!" Misako proclaimed.

"Yes!" Haylee cried, hi-fiving Kaitlyn.

Skylar gave Cole a kiss. Kai, Nya, Maia, and Jay shared excited glances. Jay and Nya were so happy for Kai and Maia and their new niece.

Suddenly, Kaitlyn sensed something. She glared at the window. "Kaliscar," she whispered. She could only see his hands gripping the window sill, trying to climb into the room. So she walked over to the window, stuck her tongue out at him, and peeled his hands off the ledge, causing him to drop to the ground below. Then she quietly joined everyone else celebrating the new ninjas.


	4. Never Too Many Ninja

Cole took Skylar's hand. They had just gotten married. He felt so amazed. Even more so that Nya was having a baby today. She and Jay had rushed to the hospital this morning while everyone else had gone to the wedding. Cole smiled at his new wife. She smiled back. Then, Kai's cell phone rang.

* * *

Cole and Skylar were still in their wedding attire as everyone rushed into the hospital room. Nya looked up at everyone who just entered, a huge smile on her face. Jay looked stunned and happy at the same time. Kaitlyn and Haylee bounced over to Jay and Nya, eager to meet the newest addition to the ninja family.

"So, Nya! Let's meet the newest ninja!" Maia exclaimed, holding 9 month old Blaize, in her arms.

"Yeah! I'd love to meet the little tyke!" Skylar cried, holding Cole's hand.

"Well," Nya began," It's not just one tyke . . ."

"Twins?!" Kai asked.

Nya shook her head. "Triplets."

Jay held up two bundles in his arms. "Finn and Alexander Walker and-"

Nya held up one smaller bundle in her arms. "Stormy Walker."

Haylee and Kaitlyn looked at each other excitedly and hi-fived. "Can we hold them?!"

Jay and Nya exchanged glances. "Come and sit here," Nya told the five year olds.

They sat on the bed beside her and held out their hands. Jay showed them how to hold a baby properly then handed over the little boys. Kaitlyn looked at Finn as she held him. Haylee hugged Alexander to her chest. Nya smiled at the two.

Wu, Garmadon and Misako smiled at Jay and Nya. Jay saw them. "Let me guess. New Ninjas?"

Wu walked over. "Finn, Ninja of Water! Alexander, Ninja of Thunder! Stormy, Ninja of Lightning!"

Nya smiled. "Of course. Everyone's a ninja!" She murmured, sarcastically.

* * *

About a year later, the ninja were once again in the hospital.

"We're here too often!" Lloyd laughed. "Though I do like the kids running around!"

In the past year, nothing really interesting had happened. A few minor serpentine attacks, but other than that, nothing. It was like the mutants had disappeared.

Nya and Maia held their children in their arms as they conversed. Kai and Jay were conversing too, but in a more argumentative way.

"I still can't believe you married my sister!" Kai mumbled.

"Hey, we've been married for a long time! Are you still not over that?" Jay asked, laughing slightly.

"Yes! Not to mention you guys had kids!" Kai growled.

"So did you," Jay reminded. "Why are you so upset anyways?! It's not like I'm a bad person or anything! I'd put my life on the line for her!"

"I'm upset because . . . I'm supposed to protect her . . ." Kai mumbled.

Jay's face softened. "Kai . . . You did a great job of protecting her! Now you have your own wife to protect!"

Kai smiled softly. "Thanks Jay . . ."

* * *

"Cole, I can't do this anymore!" Skylar buried her head in Cole's shirt.

"Sky, you'll get through this. I promise." Cole hugged her.

"Don't start making promises you can't keep!" Skylar cried, tears on her cheeks.

"Don't worry, we'll keep this promise."

"Huh?"

Cole smiled and gave Skylar a kiss. "You'll find out later. I promise."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Cole burst out of the hospital room. "Come on in guys!"

Everyone crowded into the room and saw Skylar with two bundles in her arms. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Don't tell me you had twins!" Zane cried.

"Okay, we won't tell you. Everyone other than Zane, we had twins!" Skylar joked.

"The ninjas of sound . . ." Misako mumbled.

Kaitlyn and Haylee rushed up to look at the twins. "What are their names?!" Kaitlyn asked, excitedly.

"Dundria and-" Skylar began.

"Promise. Dundria and Promise," Cole finished.

"I understand what you mean now, Cole . . ." Skylar whispered to her husband.

He smiled. "And we will keep this Promise. We'll keep her forever."


	5. Birthday Surprises

Kaitlyn frowned. One of the wings on her ship was on fire. She tried to fly around the enemy, but failed and was shot down. As her ship crashed onto a planet and exploded, the words 'GAME OVER' flashed on the screen. "You're too good Hails!" Kaitlyn complained.

Haylee laughed. "Aww, Kait, maybe next time?"

Kaitlyn shrugged. "Who knows."

Haylee frowned. She and Kaitlyn were the best of friends. They had gone through the good and bad together. Now, the day before Kaitlyn's thirteenth birthday, Kait seemed kinda down.

"What's wrong, Kait?" Haylee asked, concerned.

Kaitlyn looked up and forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine."

Haylee looked her dead on. "No you're not."

Kaitlyn sighed. "You're right, of course. I sense that something terrible is going to happen, but I can't tell when!"

Haylee patted her friend on the back. "Aww, don't ya worry Kait. You're sense isn't always right. Remember the 'Finn Fail' incident?"

Kaitlyn laughed. "How could I forget? But you do remember that I still had the same sense until . . . y'know. The 'Dundria Danger' incident?"

Haylee frowned. "True . . ."

Kaitlyn shrugged. "It might be nothing, I guess."

Haylee wondered if Kaitlyn's sense was right. It always was.

* * *

The next day, Kaitlyn woke up to Lloyd shaking her. "Kaitlyn! Happy Birthday!"

Kaitlyn sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks Lloyd!"

"Come on out. Mom and Dad are waiting for you," Lloyd smiled and left the room.

Kaitlyn stretched and ran out onto the deck.

"Happy birthday Kaitlyn!"

She was immediately caught up into her father's arms. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Daddy."

Her mother embraced them both. "Happy birthday sweetie!"

Kaitlyn blushed, then suddenly, her sense of fear inflated. She spilled everything to Misako, Lloyd, and Garmadon. "And I'm so scared!" She finished.

"It'll be alright Kaitlyn. Enjoy your day," Garmadon told her, though he sounded unsure.

Kaitlyn smiled anyways. She felt safe in his strong arms. She felt safe with her family and friends.

* * *

Haylee smiled as Kaitlyn was wrapped in hugs by her parents and brother. Then, she heard something. A crash. But it sounded far away. Her ears helped her pick out things like that. She turned around and walked down the hall. Then she heard a scream. She darted through an open door, just as Skylar was thrown out of it.

Skylar wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. "They've found us," She growled.

Haylee looked up at two people in black suits, with black sun glasses, and com links in their ears. Haylee hissed and flexed her claws, crawling out from under Skylar.

The woman put her finger to her ear. "Yep. We've found the targets."

Haylee jumped towards her, but the woman put her hand up and caught Haylee's hair. "YEOW! LET GO OF ME!" Haylee cried, struggling in the woman's firm grasp.

Skylar stood up shakily and lunged at the man, to the left of the woman. She almost got him too, but he just barely grabbed her wing. She cried out in pain. Cole entered the room.

"Skylar?! Haylee?!" He gasped, then instinctively attacked.

The man who was holding Skylar, was almost immediately on the floor. Cole was in a rage. But the woman who had hold on Haylee, took advantage of this opportunity. She jumped out the window, pulling Haylee with her. Haylee screamed, tears in her eyes. Cole looked over. The man escaped his grasp and followed his accomplice out the window. Cole lifted Skylar's head.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap.

"I-I think so. What about Haylee?" Skylar asked, exceedingly worried.

"They took her, Sky . . ." Cole mumbled.

Skylar let out a small gasp, and buried her head in Cole's shirt, tears forming in her eyes. Cole hugged her.

* * *

Kaitlyn watched as Skylar and Cole walked up, looking sad. Skylar looked pretty beat up too.

"What happened?" Kait asked, knowing her sense was right.

"They took Haylee," Skylar blurted out, tears staining her cheeks.

Kaitlyn stood in silence for a minute, processing the situation. Her parents were on either side of her. She buried her head in her father's shoulder. Misako hugged her. Garmadon pulled her onto his lap.

"It'll be okay Kaitlyn," Garmadon reassured his daughter.

"I knew something terrible was going to happen . . ." Kaitlyn cried, tears in her eyes.

Lloyd sat beside them. "Why don't we just go get her back?"

"We don't know where their headquarters is," Skylar reminded him. "All we know, is it's somewhere in the mountains!"

"True, but isn't there anyways we can track Haylee?" Lloyd asked.

"Well . . . There is one way . . . But it's dangerous," Skylar told him.

"What is it?"

"Well, theoretically, I could use my senses to track her, being a mutant and all, but also it could put me and anyone with me, in danger!"

"It's our only chance! What do you think they'll do to her?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Probably continue testing on her, using her as a lab rat. Finish the mutation process," Skylar mumbled.

"We need to save her! Please . . ." Kaitlyn cried.

"Of course . . . Let's go . . ." Skylar directed. Cole began to follow them, but Skylar stopped him. "Stay here Cole, with our daughters." Cole nodded and watched the group depart.

* * *

Skylar flew above the group. She could tell where Haylee had been brought. She pointed to a cliff on the side of a mountain. "There. They've got a camouflage mechanism."

"Let's go!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I-I can't . . ." Skylar mumbled, standing on the ground.

"Why not?" Kaitlyn asked.

"T-that place . . . I can't go back there!" Skylar began to cry.

"How do you think Haylee feels?" Garmadon asked.

"H-huh?" Skylar looked up.

"She was forced to go back, and now she's in danger. You're not being forced, but your friend's life is at stake here. What do you think she would do for you?" Garmadon asked.

"She'd probably come back for me . . . No matter what . . ." Skylar murmured, seeing Garmadon's point.

"How about we do the same for her!" Misako exclaimed.

* * *

Haylee woke with a start and sat up. She was in a small, cramped, dark, dingy, prison-like cell. She screamed. "NO NO NO! NOT HERE AGAIN!"

A maniacal laugh came from a dark corner of the room. Haylee immediately was on her feet, ready to fight. She looked at the corner again. "YOU!"

A woman in a suit stepped into the light. "Yep. I brought you here."

"My friends will come and save me!" Haylee hissed. "They're probably already on their way!"

"That's what I'm counting on."

"Huh?!"

"You were just the bait! Once we get all of them, we'll have the perfect test subjects!"

"But what about Kaitlyn? She doesn't meet requirements!"

"Oh, her? We'll just let her go again. This time, maybe into a lake. Bound and gagged in a sack!" The woman laughed maniacally again.

"Why doesn't she meet requirements?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" And with that, the woman left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Haylee looked at the small window, admitting hardly any light at all. She could squeeze her arm through the bars, and that was it. There was no way she was getting out of here. She sat down on the cot bed and started to cry.

* * *

"Haylee!"

Haylee looked up. "Kaitlyn?!"

Kaitlyn waved from the other side of the window. "We're gonna get you out of here!" Kaitlyn pulled on the bars. Then she took out her ninja daggers from her belt. She tried to get the bars open, but it was no use. "WHAT'S A GIRL GOTTA DO TO GET A CHAINSAW AROUND HERE?!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. "I-I can't open it . . ."

Skylar lifted Kaitlyn down and flew up herself. "Haylee, stand back."

Haylee hid behind the cot bed. Skylar used her flail on the bars. The bars flew inwards, crashing onto the ground. Haylee smiled and ran up to the window. Skylar helped her climb out. Kaitlyn waved from the ground with her parents and brother. Skylar lowered Haylee onto the ground. Kaitlyn gave her a hug.

Suddenly, an alarm blared. The six looked at each other and began to ran. Skylar flew into the sky. "The mutants are after us! GO GO GO!"

"Well," Kaitlyn panted, "This is NOT how I expected to spend my birthday!"

"I'm so sorry Kait!" Haylee replied.

"It's okay! It's been fun!" Kaitlyn cried back.

Haylee smiled as they raced back to the Destiny's Bounty. She wondered what the rest of their life had in store.


End file.
